


Coffee Cats

by aloesundays



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 12:59:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17142200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aloesundays/pseuds/aloesundays
Summary: Oikawa forgot how he ended up in this part of town. Luckily, he had coffee.





	Coffee Cats

Oikawa forgot how he ended up in this part of town. He had gone out on a run with the intent to test out his knee. The doctor told him he could finally begin light exercise. "Be careful," he had warned Oikawa. Of course Oikawa got ahead of himself. That morning he forgot to check his phone and didn't realize it would begin pouring. Of course. It wasn't that he didn't like the rain, it was just that he would prefer not to be dripping wet and cold. So he ran into the closest building. He didn't notice that it was a coffee shop, and he usually noticed everything. When he finally realized where he had walked into, it was too late to leave. He was expecting a cliche little shop with wooden countertops and indie music. He was expecting workers with beards and piercings and tattoos. He was expecting a soothing atmosphere. He was also expecting the young man about his age working at the countertop. He looked like he had just rolled out of bed and hadn't bothered to brush his hair. The young man looked up from his phone and gave Oikawa a toothy grin, "Oyaoya? Welcome to Nekoma Cafe." It wasn't that Oikawa didn't want to leave, it was that he couldn't. Oikawa was fixed to his spot, and he wasn't so sure his knee would be able to support his movements. He slowly made his way to the counter, careful not to put too much weight on his knee. The young man watched him as he walked up before disappearing to the back. Oikawa stood there awkwardly, inwardly cursing himself for not leaving. The young man reemerged with a towel in his hand and offered it to Oikawa. He felt his cheeks turning red in embarrassment. He had forgotten he was soaked. "What can I get started for you?" he asked. Oikawa took a note of his name. Kuroo. His name was Kuroo. "Sir?" Right, of course. How could he have forgotten he was ogling the only person in the coffee shop? "A latte, please," Oikawa said a little too loudly making Kuroo grin. "One latte coming right up," Kuroo said as he disappeared behind the machines. By that point, Oikawa knew he was visibly flushed. Maybe Kuroo would think it was the rain? As Oikawa thought of various excuses to hide his blush, he didn't notice Kuroo had placed his drink before him. "Sir?" Oikawa blinked before he realized he had been staring off into space. "Is everything okay?" Kuroo asked with a smile that showed he knew very well what was going on. 

Oikawa could only nod as he took his drink and stalked over to a window seat. He sat down at a booth and tried his hardest to act casual. Really, he only bought the drink so he wouldn't look stupid. He knew his face was still red so he turned his head to look out the window. It was still raining and it didn't seem like it would end. Would it be possible to convince Kuroo he had he beginnings of a fever? Oikawa took a sip of his latte, only remembering it was still hot when it scalded his mouth. He heard a soft chuckle coming from the counter. It took everything in his power not throw his latte at Kuroo. Oikawa set down his latte and tried to control his breathing. He reached into his pocket to check his phone only to realize it was gone. He had to stifle a groan. Of course he forgot his phone. Of course. What would Iwa-chan say? He'd probably call Oikawa an idiot while helping him look for his phone. Oikawa smiled at the thought then turned his attention back out the window. 

After a while, Oikawa heard shuffling movements from the counter. He tried to make it seem like he was stretching so he could get a better look at Kuroo. Kuroo had walked into the back of the store and reemerged with baking supplies. Oikawa watched him as he rolled up his sleeves, as washed his hands, and as he began mixing the ingredients. Kuroo suddenly looked up and smiled at Oikawa, making Oikawa choke. Just when he thought he had his face under control, Kuroo had to go and smile at him like that. Kuroo definitely did that on purpose. 

It stopped raining after some time. The sun came out and it was a little past noon. Oikawa figured it was safe to go outside. He rose from his seat and moved to throw away the drink he had finished a long ago, when the door to the coffee shop opened. The young man who walked in was tall, about as tall as Oikawa. His hair was styled in the most ridiculous fashion Oikawa had ever seen and biceps that would make Iwa-chan blush. He smiled at brightly at Kuroo before he cried out, "Hey, hey, hey how's my favorite cool cat?!" He was loud, and he had a presence to match. Oikawa took note of the confident gait as he strode up to the counter where Kuroo was. Kuroo responded with a toothy grin before he reached across the counter and pulled him into an embrace. The young man returned the hug in full. The door opened again, and another young man with shaggy black hair walked in. He was much calmer than the first. He walked up to the other two, who were in a half embrace. Apparently he must have said something to the loud one that he immediately pulled away from Kuroo and yelled out an apology. Kuroo simply smiled and waved a hand at him. 

"You're almost off, aren't you?" the loud one asked. 

Kuroo nodded as he pulled two cups from the counter. He went behind the machines again. 

"Akaashi, you should try the Cinnamon Dolce!" the loud one said to his friend. Akaashi looked horrified for a moment before giving his friend a very pointed look. "You're too loud, Bokuto-san." The loud one's shoulders visibly slouched. For some strange reason their interaction reminded Oikawa of his and Iwa-chan's friendship. Oikawa smiled again remembering that Iwa-chan would be back from his trip with Ushiwaka-chan soon. 

"Careful," Kuroo chided as he handed Bokuto his drink. Bokuto beamed before offering Akaashi a sip. Akaashi glanced at Oikawa then only for Oikawa to realize he had been staring. He blushed for what felt like the millionth time that day, embarrassed at having been caught. 

Then Bokuto finally noticed Oikawa, "Hey, hey, hey Kuroo isn't that the guy from your chemistry class? The one with the pretty brown-"  
But Bokuto didn't finish his sentence because Kuroo chose that moment to stuff Bokuto's mouth with a croissant. 

"Mmphf! Hey!" Bokuto said as he chewed. 

"Don't talk with your mouth full, Bokuto-san," Akaashi chided as he sipped his drink.

"Akaashi," Bokuto gave an impressive pout. Oikawa decided to use that moment to leave. Just as he was about to exit, he heard Bokuto cry out, "Hey, hey, hey Oikawa!"

Oikawa turned around and saw that Kuroo looked equally mortified. Bokuto seemed not to care about social conventions and continued, "You should join us for coffee and cake tomorrow at noon! Kuroo's treat!" 

For the first time that day, Oikawa felt brave enough to look Kuroo in the eye and nod. "That'd be nice." 

Kuroo replied with a shy sweet smile that took Oikawa by surprise. 

With that Oikawa left the coffee shop, deciding he was going to drag Iwa-chan and Ushiwaka-chan along with him next time.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading <3


End file.
